Love Death Birth
by Aryn.Saylor12
Summary: After his brother's wedding, Edward Cullen moves down south to Texas to be closer to his brother and new sister'n'law, finding board with two very lovely ladies. A story of friendship, trust, love, and tribulation.
1. A Beautiful Lie

**SUMMARY: ****After his brother's wedding, Edward Cullen moves down south to Texas to be closer to his brother and new sister'n'law, finding "room and board" with two _very_ lovely ladies.. A story of friendship, trust, love, and tribulation.**

**RATED:**** _M_ due to the fact that I use mature language like children eat candy, I can't help it; also, I'm not sure how much lemony goodness this story will have in it, Edward and Isabella are kinda just telling me things as the process goes, it's their story - I can't rush them! Since I can't tell whether or not I'll have lots of sex in future entries, I posted an M rating due to a few lemons and drizzles that I know are in the future, for sure.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I,****** obviously, do NOT own The Twilight Saga; any characters, events, places, scenerios, etc. all belong to Stephanie Meyer; I, also, do NOT own most of the places used in the story, I will try to referance any factual places of point that I may use - I DO, however, own my sappy heart and perverted mind! xP ****

**A/N's: Hey babyysss! I am very, very new to uploading 'chapter stories' so bare with me as I learn the process of uploading the chapters to the story and all that jazz - it confuses me so much - much like this story. Lol. When it first came to me it started as one thing, but when Edward and Bella presented me with their story, I found that I couldn't _not_ write it; it's rather strange - sometimes, a bit stressful, but nothing but heartfelt, all around. With this being said, let me warn you that when I describe Bella, there _may,_ sometimes, be entries where you think she just doesn't seem like the "book's 'Bella'****" or the "Kristen Stewart-'Bella'," but that's because, in _my_ mind _MY_ Bella is more of a Zooey Deschanel-type. ((: Also, to get a feel in your mind of a physical description of Annberlyn, I have envisioned her as resembling Joey Lynn King (who played alongside Selena Gomez in _Ramona & Beezus_, as well as in _Crazy, Stupid, Love_).**

**Ple****ase, feel free to leave your comments, reviews, advice, help, etc. I will warn you, now, I am new to writing fanfiction and, although, _constructive_ criticism is welcome with open arms, flat out rudeness will not be tolerated - it's mean and there's no need for it! )): Also, a warning, I currently DO NOT have a BETA for this story, so I am trying to quadruple check the chapters before I get them out - my apologies for any problems that may slip past me. Leave a comment, or question for Edward, Isabella, Jasper, Ali.. whoever - you never know you may have dropped in and will return the message. XD**

**Without further, unnecessary, hesitation I present to you, the first piece of the puzzle..**

**[BPOV]**

"You're seriously letting him come get her?"

He was mad, his emerald eyes scowled at me through the reflection of the bathroom mirror as I twisted my bangs into a twist and slid the bobby pin in place; his eyes were cloudy and the golden specks were blazing with anger. He was seriously pissed.

"He's her _father_," I stated, diplomatically. "I have to go Christmas shopping, I just want to grab this game she wants –" the glare meeting mine was like a dagger – "What else do you expect me to do," I contended, grabbing my can of _Aussie Instant Freeze Hair Spray_.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say to Edward Cullen this early on a Monday morning; I frowned in the mirror as he wrinkled his nose in protest, his eyes turning a dark shade of green that I didn't like. I turned and retreated to my room before he had a chance to erupt.

"Her father," he shouted as he followed me, hot on my heels. _"Her father?"_ He rambled on incredulously, as I gathered my things with trembling hands; I had never seen Edward so angry over something so trivial. I silently thanked the Lord for granting me with the second thought to wait until returning home from drop-off before even mentioning to Edward that James was picking Annberlyn up from school, today; I continued chewing on my bottom lip.

"I don't think it's been James who helps you at night, Bells," his angry voice brought me back to out current situation; I looked up at him, frozen. "He wasn't at meet-the-teacher night, or the first day of school – that reminds me, who has gone to the 'Daddy & Me Breakfasts' with her this… Entire… Semester, Bella!"

He was red… _Oh shit._

"You have, Edward," I whispered.

_Did you just whisper, you pussy?_

_Yea, I did, bitch – I'm scared, he's frightening… obviously enough that I'm talking to myself!_

"Then why not ask me when you need a fucking favor, huh?"

The room was silent. He stood in my doorway, bracing himself on the frame – red as a tomato – his bronze hair in disarray from his frantic tugging since the moment I told him James was picking Annberlyn up from school. His murky green eyes pleading with me, I ached for him – I wanted to drop my things and run across the room to him, throw my arms around him… tell him not to be angry, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to us, not this time because time I didn't know why Edward Cullen was so angry. I knew why I was, though: _Because we have had this fight before._ I couldn't stand it anymore. I wasn't going to him this time.

"Because she's not your child," I, finally, screeched. "We aren't your responsibility, now are we," I chuckled nervously at his confused expression. "We're roommates, Eddie. Best friends… I don't want you to feel like you _always_ have to pick up James' slack," I put emphasis on the world 'always,' because James was one to leave a lot of slack; I sighed, sucking my lower lip in between my teeth, I can't help it – I'm nervous, I'm trying to reason with him, calm him down; I hate when he's angry.

"Yea, we'll see," he looked down, shuffling his feet, kicking the right heel of his Chucks against the frame of my door. "I'm working from home today; call me when you need me." And just like that he walked off, the shit!

_Ugh – I hope he's not needed…_

**E/N's: The name of the chapter is referring to a 30 Seconds to Mars song called _A Beautiful Lie_ off their second album, entitled A Beautiful Lie. I know this first entry is short, there is an air of mystery about their situation. What are your thoughts - I am curious to know because this is one story that I have been struggling with the decision on whether or not I want to publish it to the site. I want to apologize for such a long A/N - LOL - I guess I just wanted to prep you.. or set myself up for disaster. Haha. Who knows?**

**xo**


	2. the Arrangement Part One

**A/N's:****Okay, just to get things rolling, I thought I'd give you guys one more 'story' to go by this week. ((:**

**[BPOV]**

I straightened my hair as Annberlyn stood watching me from her spot perched upon the toilet seat; I smiled and cocked my head sending a silent _'Thank you'_ above that she favored me.

"Sooo… Why's Ali watching me tonight – I forgot." I smiled, she is too cute.

"Because, remember we'll need a new roommate, soon," I uncoiled the last few strands of hair before unplugging the apparatus from the wall, lightly spritzing my hair with my favorite brand of freeze hair spray, as I simultaneously continued my explanation: "Aunt Alice will be moving out after she marries Uncle Jasper – then we'll need another someone to help us keep this big 'ole place," I opened my arms wide for emphasis, an encompassing smile spreading across my face as my daughter lunged towards me from her spot.

"So," I went on, sliding her to my back as I descended the stairs, "Jasper's older brother is moving down here from Washington and will need a home, and I told Jasper that I'd meet with him and if things went smoothly –"

"And, if I like him," Annberlyn interjected, running her fingers through my hair.

I chuckled, "Of course, yes, if _you_ like him, too – then he could have Aunt Alice's old rooms."

Annberlyn hopped from my back, grabbing a plastic AK-47 that was propped against the banister and started doing a sweep of the front foyer for enemies as I slipped into my already laced black and green Etnies. Alice came in from the living room, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, her short black pixie hair going every which way – she was still able to make me jealous.

"You out, skank," she smirked.

"Yea, I shouldn't be late, though," I smiled; I really don't know why I felt so nervous – I've met tons of men before.

"Oh, take your time – he's a _rrreal_ glass of water, that one, Alice purred, drawing out her 'R', I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Jasper," Annberlyn ran up, shouting excitedly. "He was supposed to tell me war stories!"

"What the hell, freak," Alice giggled as she closed the door behind me.

**xxxxxxx**

"How long have you lived here," he asked, light a cigarette and offering me one, as well.

"Texas? Hmm – my whole life," I said, leaning forward so he could light it for me; I blushed lightly, mumbling a _'Thank you,'_ as I watched his gaze wander down to the depths of my shirt, lingering for a moment before checking that my death stick was lit and nestling, comfortably, back into his side of the booth.

"Always Denton," he continued, taking a pull from his cigarette, the embers burning red causing white smoke to billow up and mingle with mine between us – I swatted the smoke away.

"No," I took a sip from my Long Island. "Krum, Justin, somewhere in west Texas a bit; I graduated from Krum, though – it's smaller than Forks; Jasper said ya'll graduated in Forks?" He nodded, sipping his beer; his green eyes never leaving me – I shivered, I hope he didn't notice. _Fuck._ "Yea, so, after graduating I lived in Abilene, Zephyr, Austin," I was counting the towns off on my fingers, "Galveston – that was the best…"

"So why Denton," he interrupted, taking another drag before putting out his cigarette in the ashtray between us, I followed suit.

"Maybe another time," I smiled, finishing my drink. "Want another beer," I was already halfway out of the booth by the time the words escaped my mouth, his lips curved up in a smile – I needed a minute to clear my head.

All in all, he seemed like roommate material – easy going; he had a steady job with enough income coming in to pay his side of the bills and his rent on time each month with no problems, easy; Jasper had said he wasn't much of a playboy, so I wouldn't have to worry about random hobags wandering around…

_Then why haven't you brought her up?_

_The topic hasn't come up, yet…_

_Jesus, am I talking to myself? Shit! _I ordered our drinks and waited at the bar, stealing a glance at our table – Edward was watching me, I had been had. _Damnit!_ I smiled nervously, biting my bottom lip between my teeth, sending a small wave to him; he smiled – _Did he realize it was so crooked… and adorable?_ – and waved back. Alice was right, he is gorgeous; but so it Jasper. I could definitely see the family resemblance in their strong, angular jaw, and straight nose – once you took that away, though, and I had nothing.

When I had arrived at Hooligan's Pub & Grill I had been expecting to see Jasper's curly blonde hair but instead was, pleasantly, shocked by Edward's unruly bronze hair that stuck out every which way; where Jasper has the most beautiful gray eyes you'll ever see, Edward's are a piercing green with specks of amber that just suck you in. And the height difference was amazing where Jas was a decent five foot eight-and-a-half inches, his brother was a staggering six foot, at least!

"So how long have you known my brother," he had asked when I returned to the table, his voice smooth – like velvet; he had, also, remembered to thank me for the drink. I learned, quickly, that, like his brother, Edward was quite the gentleman.

"As long as Alice," I quipped. "I was there the night they met… And, you _are_ interviewing to take over her spot, remember?"

"And, how am I doing," he stretched his arms up in a nonchalant manner, and I couldn't help but notice his shirt raise at the waist, exposing a small portion of his stomach – and that _'V'_ that I love so much on a man. I could feel the drool pooling in my mouth, I'm pretty sure I even let my fucking guard down and licked my damn lips.

_Epic fail, bitch!_

I did the best thing I could think to do, hoping he didn't see, I took a drink of my Long Island, giving him a faux look of boredom, he laughed. _Well played, Bella – bitch got game._

"Well, what about Alice – how long have you known her?"

I raised my eyebrow, _Digging for dirt, eh?_

"Her whole life," I stated, matter-of-factly. "She's a year younger than me, we're cousins. My mama was a 'Brandon' – her daddy's my mama's brother, I'll have you know," I said, laying on the thick southern drawl that Alice and I always adopt when we recite that line to others… or each other. What can I say, we're weird.

**E/N's:**** So, we have learned that Alice - who is Bella's cousin - is marrying Jasper, soon, and will be moving out; Jasper's brotheren, Edward is moving down to Texas, from Washington and is, lightly, interviewing to move into Alice's soon-to-be-old room's at the house. **

**How do you think the 'date' is going - have you ever been in a situation like this? LOL.**

**_*Note from CoI:_  
>"I did, loosely, quote a movie in this story - Alice &amp; I do that a lot, quote movies. Can you figure the line out? Remember, we had to switch it up a little bit to make it work for <em>us<em> specifically - gender-wise." - Bella ***

****Hooligans is an Irish-themed bar & grill located at 104 N. Locust St in Denton TX - right on the east side of the court house. Also, the towns in which Bella has lived in throughout her life, in Texas, DO exist. xP ****

**Remember guys - reviews are better than a crooked smile from Edward.. sorta. ;)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. the Arrangement Part Deux

**SUMMARY: ****After his brother's wedding, Edward Cullen moves down south to Texas to be closer to his brother and new sister'n'law, finding "room and board" with two _very_ lovely ladies.. A story of friendship, trust, love, and tribulation.**

**RATED:**** _M_ due to the fact that I use mature language like children eat candy, I can't help it; also, I'm not sure how much lemony goodness this story will have in it, Edward and Isabella are kinda just telling me things as the process goes, it's their story - I can't rush them! Since I can't tell whether or not I'll have lots of sex in future entries, I posted an M rating due to a few lemons and drizzles that I know are in the future, for sure.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I,****** obviously, do NOT own The Twilight Saga; any characters, events, places, scenerios, etc. all belong to Stephanie Meyer; I, also, do NOT own most of the places used in the story, I will try to referance any factual places of point that I may use - I DO, however, own my sappy heart and perverted mind! xP ****

**[EPOV]**

"Her whole life; she's a year younger than me, we're cousins. My mama was a 'Brandon' – her daddy's my mama's brother, I'll have you know," an impish smile spread across her face and she burst into giggles, I couldn't resist the huge smile that spread across my face – the deep southern drawl she took on was adorable and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Her beautiful toffee eyes were twinkling the entire time we talked, she was so humorous I was surprised my brother hadn't slept with the both of them, I tugged my hand through my hair – _Don't even imagine that shit, Cullen._

**-xx-**

"Oh, I moved to Seattle straight after high school – are you kidding me," I laughed. "Went to University of Seattle for music, and then started traveling right after graduation."

"Where all have you been," she asked breathlessly, her big brown eyes growing even wider in anticipation. I couldn't help but think how beautiful those eyes would look full of lust and passion, while I was deep within her. She slid a piece of her mahogany hair behind her ear and darted her tongue across her bottom lip; my cock twitched. God, she's beautiful. I lit a cigarette offering it to her, which she graciously accepted.

"Well," I lit myself one, "I've been to New York, Canada, Amsterdam, and Los Angeles; Germany – to visit Jas, when he was stationed there. There was Brazil, London, and Ireland –"

"Oh my goodness, was it amazing?"

I looked up, she was blushing. I don't know why but the sight tugged at me and I loved it, so we spent the next half hour talking about the year I spent living in Ireland, and how she dreams of going there, one day. _Why _haven't _you gone, Miss Swan – you have the whole world at your fingertips…_

The only thing she has failed to mention, so far, is her other roommate; I couldn't remember her name but I know Jas had mentioned – a few times, actually – that Alice was going out with her roommates, Bella and – _C'mon, son, think…_We were an hour and a half into the conversation of what Bella dubbed _'the Arrangement'_, we were on the layout of the house; it was a two-story, five bedroom, three bathroom house with a picket fence and all – her grandparents had left it to her but the mortgage sucked, she needed the help. Truth be told, I could've probably taken over all of it for her, but why would she let a stranger do that?

_Hell, why would you _want_ to do that, Cullen?_ I chuckled and she looked up, perplexed.

"What time is it," she asked.

I looked at my watch, "Ten-fifteen."

"I'll be right back," she blushed, looking down quickly as she shuffled out of the booth and headed for the back of the bar.

I took a swig of my beer and started thinking it over, it was a pretty spacious house it seemed; settled right outside of town, close enough that I didn't have to drive far to get to anywhere in particular, but far enough away that I had my privacy and space. She hadn't stated her terms, yet, and there _were_ terms – there's _always_ terms when it comes to living with women. I thought back to living with Irina and Tanya, the lesbian couple in Amsterdam, even they had terms.

"Why are you grinning?"

I choked on my beer, I hadn't realized Bella had returned, "Nothing," I lied, looking up at her; she was staring down at me with her head cocked to the side, her plump, shiny pink lips pursed as if she was in thought. "So, what are your terms," I narrowed my eyes, mockingly, when she finally took her seat across from me.

"Rent is five hundred a month for two bedrooms, your own balcony – where you'll do that," she pointed to my smokes, "and your own bath," she leisurely sipped her third Long Island, but she had just gotten deadly serious on me. "You will pay a portion of the electricity and water, except I will pay a little more on my end so we will factor it out after the first month's bill; however, we'll split the garbage, internet, and cable down the middle – unless you have no use for the last two items on the list, that is. You'll be in charge of your own groceries, as well – or you can leave me a list with money on the counter, I go after work on Thursday's," she smiled tightly, I knew it was out of nerves and I wanted to offer her some sort of comfort but at the moment I, myself, was completely fucking floored.

_Dude, what the fuck has Jasper gotten you into, Cullen – when the hell did, Hitler show up?_

I wanted to laugh, that was true – she did just go total Nazi on my ass, but I had bigger fish to fry here. I was confused; I took a drink allowing my eyes to look, again, at her left ring finger for any traces of a tan line. "Are you married, or something?"

"No."

My brow furrowed, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, negative Ghostwriter," she bit her bottom lip, and her blush began to creep up that gorgeous, slender neck to the apple of her cheeks.

_Does she realize how incredibly fucking sexy that is?_ I chuckled, "Well then I don't quite understand why you'd pay more on certain bi-"

"We're getting there," she interrupted. And just like that I understood. Bell Swan was a muff diver; a lesbian. Wasn't that my luck? Every time I meet a woman who seems to have _any_ intelligence to them, whom I seem to feel any bit of _real_ attraction to they always turn out to bat for the other team. "There are absolutely no overnight guests in the house."

There it was. The term I couldn't bear. My jaw popped open; it practically fell off; I was sure Bella almost choked. I composed myself, pursing my lips, "I'm sorry, Bella, come again?" I was baffled, my brow furrowed, if I'm paying $500.00, plus utilities it's just as much my domain!

"There's a room right off the front of the house that Ali and I dubbed the _'Smoosh Room'_; there's a bed, shower, toilet, TV, and kitchenette. For all I care ya'll can stay in there all night – however, if they're not gone by 7 o'clock in the morning, the next train doesn't depart until half past; but under _no_ circumstance do they stay in the house, Edward – deal?"

_No! No deal! Cullen? Tell her it's no deal…_

I sat there eyeing her, waging a war in my head, taking a long pull from my beer before simply replying, "So, I'm cast off to the _'Smoosh Room'_ to get my rocks off, but I still get the pleasure in hearing you get yours," I even made sure to use the hand quotations.

"Oh heavens no!" Her hands flew up in a flustered motion, "We both use it; last to use it cleans it, _thoroughly_, though – those are the rules." Her blush was back, I wanted to reach over and bite her – not too hard, but just enough to leave my mark. Jesus, what was wrong with me tonight?

"That's too bad, cos I bet you sound delicious," I winked, lighting another cigarette as I offered her one, sitting them aside when she politely refused. "I wanna say, _'Sure – I'll move in as soon as Alice moves her shit out!'_ but, what's the catch?" I smiled, waiting for her to tell me about her girlfriend; I could feel my cock pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of my jeans, I shifted in my seat, hoping to relieve some of the tension but to no avail. _Please_ let them be like Irina and Tanya, wanting a little – well, in _my_ case, _big_ – cock in their bed from time to time. Instead, she sat frozen across from me, for the first time since we met up tonight her big brown eyes seemed anxious, almost frightened; I leaned forward.

"I have a kid," she blurted out, suddenly, downing the rest of her drink.

I slowly slid back against the wall of the booth, my eyebrows rising, _A kid?_ Slowly, one brow went down and my cocky, crooked smile overtook, _Holy shit, Cullen – she's not a lesbian… she's a mom. She's a _hot_ mom; a _milf_, even!_

"How old," I choked out. Damn how'd my throat get so dry?

"Five."

Holy hell! I crossed my arms over my head and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, "Whewww… five." I looked over at her, she looked like she wanted to be sick – she was nervous, it must be hard finding a roommate - who's not related to you - as a single mom. Five can't be too hard, though, right? I was in kindergarten, very independent – Jas was, too, when he turned five – but, a lot of children today didn't seem to be; too spoiled. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl…" There she goes chewing on that damn lip, again – I wanted to rescue it.

"Does _she_ have a name?"

"Annberlyn Devlin Swan."

And just like that, Bella's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day; I had never seen a smile this radiant, this beautiful…

_Wait a tick, Cullen, didn't you hear what she said – Annberlyn!_

_Annberlyn?_

**Click. **

Annberlyn - that was it… That was the roommate; not a roommate – Bella's daughter, Alice's second cousin… Jasper was a dead man, walking. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked in that very moment, because she did – it must have been the thought of her daughter; I leaned in and she followed my direction; it was then that some asshole decided to slam a glass on the table between us, it's contents spilling over the edge, we both looked up to see who the culprit was.

"Hey Izzy, saw you were out and thought I'd be a gentleman," he laughed loudly, before turning his attention to me. "I don't believe I know you. James Laurent," he offered me his hand, and a wide toothy grin that reminded me of a wolf's sneer. His tall, lanky form was dressed down in blue jeans and a black T-shirt, his long blonde hair pulled back in a hair band, "You from 'round here?"

"Edward Cullen," I said as I took his hand, firmly. "I'm moving down from Seattle."

"Seattle," James whistled, "I spent some time up 'round Olympia; met my wife, Victoria there – my soulmate." I couldn't help but notice how his eyes turned to rake over Bella's body, like a hunter, before returning to meet my gaze, "You should stop by my table before you leave Eddie-Boy, get to know the guys – meet my 'ole lady, she's the most beautiful creature to ever walk on two legs. You enjoy that drink, now, Izzy – I know you don't like wastin' my money."

I watched James' retreating figure before looking back at Bella who was staring at her lap, I cleared my throat, "Who was that?"

"No one," she mumbled, looking up at me through her lashes, before groaning slightly and turning her head; I looked around to see James looking back at us from about a quarter away from where we sat.

"Hey Eddie-Boy," just about everyone in the bar turned around to watch the show, I noticed a woman with fiery red hair not far from us duck her head – probably in embarrassment – she must be Victoria. "Just a word of advice: Be watchful of _that_ _one_," his voice was loud and clear, his bright blue eyes reaching over my head, I knew he was staring at Bella. "She'll trap ya, and you'll spend the next eighteen years of your life cowing down to her."

**Click.**

I looked back to Bella, the pieces of the puzzle finally fitting into place; she was frozen, and I could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she tried to blink them back. I watched as she sucked furiously on the inside of her cheeks and it made my heart ache, I didn't know their story, but I did know it took two to tango, so to speak. I mashed my long forgotten cigarette out, my right fist already clenched so hard my knuckles were white; I exhaled the smoke from my nostrils - I imagine I looked like a dragon of some sorts - as I slid from the booth and stood to face James; he wasn't too much taller than I, if necessary, I'd take him down without a problem.

"Hey James," I called out, as I stalked to the table where he already sat. "You're off the hook, buddy," it was almost a growl.

_Whoa, Cullen, what the fuck are you doing, buddy - we don't need to get involved with this custody shit._

"I'm sorry, what was that Eddie-Boy," James laughed, turning around as I reached his table.

"I said, you're off the hook, asshole! I'm moving in, in a week. That means, in a week you'll be off Scott-free for thirteen out of the _so-called_ eighteen years; don't worry about Annberlyn, I got this whole _'Replacing the Deadbeat Father'_ thing down," I growled, before I pulled back and hit him in his goofy-ass grin. It had to be done.

**xxxxxxx**

"Sometimes, I wish you really _were_ my daddy," she whispered into my neck as I picked her up from the chair she was perched upon, her small arms snaking around my neck tightly.

"I know, baby, me, too. But, deep down, _I am_ – if that's what _you_ want, it's all that matters," I smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but Mr. Laurent never showed up and we couldn't reach Ms. Swan at her office – or on her cell phone," Mrs. Beliz began to explain.

"No, _it's fine_ – Bella had a meeting today, and I'm not surprised James isn't here, that's why I was just around the corner, waiting for your call," I smiled as I carried Annberlyn from the office and out of the school's double doors, out to my shiny silver Volvo.

_Her chariot._

**E/N: So, what did you think of Edward's POV? I just, absolutely loved when he defended Bella's honor on their first night of meeting; I, for one, thought it was very sweet. *sigh***

**WOW! I, also, want to say _'Thank You' __*lindseylulu*, *Carlisle's-nose-extension*, *teambellaedward*, *TraceyUK*, *shedemon01*, _&****_ *lolapink17* _for, either, adding LDB to their 'Favorites' or 'Alerts'; you don't know how much that actually means to me. :) Thank you very much - if I left anyone out, I am sorry!  
>ALSO, a big <em>'Thank<em> You' goes out to *angel_eyes1_uk* for adding me to her 'Favorite Authors' list; I lovers dearyyy.**

**_**Carlisle's-nose-extension**_**Thank you so much for your review. I am very glad you are liking it. Comments, reviews, suggestions, questions, random thoughts - whatever you're feeling - it's _always_ welcome. XD

_****teambellaedward****_((: BIIG SMILE BACK TO YOU! Thank you, so much for your smiley face - it was a lovely bit of encouragement. I thank you _very_ much!

**Hmm.. What am I missing? Oh, yes, the answer to Bella's question, last week:  
><span>The Assination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford<span>  
><strong>**_"We's is cousins - my daddy's his daddy's brother, I have you know."_ - Cole Younger [speaking of Jesse James] to Robert Ford**

**Remember, babyysss - reviews are better than that awkward moment when you wake up and find, both, Santa _and_ Edward Cullen watching you sleep. ;)**

**xo**

**NOWWW, it's time for me to do some shameless whoring! *giggles* I absolutely LOVEEE (w/ 3 capital E's) this story.. it's totally worth the time. It's a western TwiFic, which I've never read before but it was so good and she was completely awesome with keeping shit cannon. You have got to check it out, you can read it here, OR if you prefer myvampfiction it's posted there, too! XD Also, she dedicated her final chapter, an outtake, to me [a.K.a. Boo Whitlock, on MVF (dot) com] - trust me, people, this completed, _NINE_ chapter story is the **bomb diggity**. Check it out, _please_ - I'm not forcing you to, it's just a polite suggestion. ;) - hq**

**Wow, dollface, you _really_ didn't help them much at all; allow me:  
><strong> "_City girl, Isabella, joins her father, Sheriff Swan, in the small town of New Volterra, Arizona. Kidnapped by bandits, she's rescued by the dangerous and rugged Edward Masen. But is he her knight-in-shining armor, or as bad as the bandits he saved her from?"  
><em>**Be forewarned, though, that you SHOULD read the A/N before reading the story - poor angel_eyes was nearly lynched because some people just don't understand good reading, or the wild west. Haha. It was an amazing story, non-the-less and she sure knows how to write a good western. How'd you get a dedication, anyway, Boo - bug the shit outta her? Lol. I'll post the links below, knowing HQ she would probably fuck it up, anyway. Happy trails, ladies. - Edward**

**Fanfiction link:****  
><strong>fanfiction (dot) net/s/7379280/1/Halfway_to_Repentance

**MyVampFiction link:****  
><strong>myvampfiction (dot) com/dungeon/viewstory (dot) php?sid=888&warning=5


	4. SPY

**SUMMARY:  
><strong>**After his brother's wedding, Edward Cullen moves down south to Texas to be closer to his brother and new sister'n'law, finding "room and board" with two _very_ lovely ladies.. A story of friendship, trust, love, and tribulation.**

**RATED:****  
><em>M<em> due to the fact that I use mature language like children eat candy, I can't help it; also, I'm not sure how much lemony goodness this story will have in it, Edward and Isabella are kinda just telling me things as the process goes, it's their story - I can't rush them! Since I can't tell whether or not I'll have lots of sex in future entries, I posted an M rating due to a few lemons and drizzles that I know are in the future, for sure.**

**DISCLAIMER:****  
>I,<strong>**** obviously, do NOT own The Twilight Saga; any characters, events, places, scenerios, etc. all belong to Stephanie Meyer; I, also, do NOT own most of the places used in the story, I will try to referance any factual places of point that I may use - I DO, however, own my sappy heart and perverted mind! xP****

****A/N:  
>I still <span>do not<span> have a BETA for this story, so any and all mistake made in grammer or spelling are all mine and I take full responsibility.. I checked even more so than the last few chapters, but somethings could have slipped passed me and I do apologize if they did. If you know anyone who may be interested in adding a new story to their BETA list, let me know in a PM.****

****For future reference anytime you see 'ABPOV' that refers to Annberlyn's POV, I had thought about referring to it at 'MPOV' because Edward often refers to Annberlyn as 'Monkey' but since I don't know who all will be speaking, there may come a time when Newton decides to step in, who knows. Keep in mind that I'm not 5yrs.-old, but I am writing from the mind of one..  
>So, without further ado, may I introduce to you, Annberlyn Devlin [Laurent] Swan. ;)<strong>**

**[ABPOV]**

"_He what," _Ali screeched - so I screeched.

"Annberlyn Devlin, stop yelling," mommy scolded.

I cocked my head to the side, cupped her face gently in my hands and stated, "Ali yelled."

"You little punk," Alice stomped her foot at me, with a menacing fist shaking in the air and I ran off in a fit of giggles.

**-xx-**

"Do you play," I stood staring at him, he didn't look like Jasper at all. He was taller and whiter with green eyes, like jewels – I thought about plucking them from his eye holes and stashing them with my pirate gold, I bit my cheeks so I wouldn't smile – his hair was red, also, not yellow, like Uncle Jasper's. He was _pretty_, though.

"Play what," he asked, running his fingers through his crazy hair. I crawled up on the couch next to him and rested my hand on his knee.

"Dolls, dress up, Army, zombies, xBox 360," I looked up at him with hope – mommy and Alice had left us in here to 'bond'. He stared at me like I was crazy, he sure didn't talk much. I blew my brown hair from my face and peered up at him, smiling as sweetly as I could. "Did you _really_ hit my daddy in his face?"

He sat straight up and stared ahead, coughing lightly – I giggled.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Mama told Aunt Alice," I whispered, peering at him sideways; I bit my bottom lip.

"She told your aunt that I punched your dad, just like that – in front of you," he frowned, turning towards me on the couch – he was even pretty when he frowned.

_A dark prince, coming to take me and mommy away from here._

I looked over his shoulder at the doorway to make sure no one was coming before I continued…

**E/N: I know, I know, not very long at all, but what do you think of Annberlyn? She's a little shit isn't she? Oh we have so much fun instigating Edward and Bella, alike. *smh* Hmm.. she has been badgering me to add Edward's POV of their first meeting.. but I don't know - maybe if I get, like, 4 more reviews I'll post an extra entry this week. ;) I'm such a little heffer, huh? Haha.**

**Review. Review. Review. They're better than Jasper's southern drawl sending shivers up your spine.. almost.**

_***teambellaedward***_Awhhsss - thank you, again, for more smiles. XD Hope you liked your surprise for being the first to review.. I just felt like doing a random something for you. Hope your smiley face means you actually like the chapter.. and isn't just your way of being nice cos you actually hate it. HA! Lol.

_***Carlisle's-nose-extension***_ Awhh! I'm glad you're liking the story! He really doesn't like for women to be spoken down upon, especially in a public manner - plus, James is such a sleeze ball! Pffttt.. I'm sorry I was unable to get back to you, I have been so busy trying to find a job and working on the upcoming chapters - everyone is being very hard to sit down and work with right now and between my son and Annberlyn - my mind is bat shit crazy right now. Haha. But thank you for reviewing! XD

_***lolapink17***_Thank you for what? Haha. You're welcome? I am glad that you consider _L.D.B._ a good fic to read and I'm glad you are hanging in there.. hopefully it's not by a thread though - they can get pretty anxiety-ridden. xP

_**'Thank You'**_**to _*lizzyc1983*_, _*justreadingit*_, _*TotallyPointless22*_, _*Readerforlife*_, _*carolw77*_, and _*sublime-nightmare7*_ for, either, adding L.D.B. to their alerts or their favorites - it puts a HUGE smile on my face.. as well as strokes Edward's ego. *eye roll* Ya'll are amazing!**

**_And,_ a _'Thank You'_ to anyone else that I may have missed; all your comments/reviews - whatever you wanna call them, author favorites, story alerts, and story favorites - really mean a lot. Thank you for the PM's, as well; I try to respond to each of you and I am really slow about it but I try not to be, but DON'T be shy you don't have to PM me, leave me a review, I'm pretty sure you can leave anonymous reviews on here. And thank you to the lingerers as well. ;) _"LINGERERS, MAN - LINGERERS!"_ xP [Gotta love Saul (James Franco)].  
>I've started a thing on the weeks when I have time for the people that review, we have a drawing and they get a little <em>something-something<em> - last week, everyone who reviewed (at some point) got a snippet from this week's story, but it may not always be that, it could be an exert from a future story, or _they_ could be a random character in passing in a future chapter.. it's whatever the paper says that we pull out of our hat. If _you_ have any suggestions to what we can put in the review hat shoot me a PM. :)**

_**[[**Oh yes, I was wondering, does anyone know anyone I can contact about propositioning them into making me a banner for my story? My computer is so lame and it would do me no good to even begin trying because it wheezes and sputters just uploading my story (insert pouty face here) so until I get my new shiny computer (when R'Pattz confesses his undying love for me, I believe that's when I'm supposed to get my new Apple) I can't make banners. WAHHH! It's really whatevs, but c'mon, who doesn't wanna see cute lil Joey Lynn King being surrounded by sexy R'Pattz playing daddy and adorkable Zooey Deschanel playing mama. It's all I dream about.. not really, but kinda. Haha. I've been trying but the computer freezes and blacks out and kills my shit and then I lose the data and AHHHH! So yea, if you know someone who might be willing to do it cos they're not busy can you PM me? Thanks babyysss - that's why I love ya!**]]**_

**_Did anyone read Halfway to Repentance? If so, what were your thoughts on it - PM me, I'm curious. It really is one of my faves and I'd love to know what some of ya'll thought about it. ((:_**

****Sorry I was late with this entry, everyone - we have been decorating the house for Christmas and I have been getting my last minute Christmas shopping done; plus, I just started my new job and I'm trying to write and find time to get the chapters on here so that I'm not rushed in future weeks but it's a little hard since I have to share a computer. Lol. Oooh, I got a new tattoo! It's just darlin' - I named him Jasper.. he matches my Rosalie but I've always known in my mind that he would be my Jasper. Ohh, I almost forgot, I set up a tumblr account so that you can check in periodically for little teasers here and there and just to check out other Twilight or TwiFic related stuff that I re-tumbl (as I refer to it as).. It's completely up to you. xP Love you guys.

_harleyyyquinnn-whitlock [dot] tumblr [dot] com _

**_xo_**


	5. Come Together

**SUMMARY:  
><strong>After his brother's wedding, Edward Cullen moves down south to Texas to be closer to his brother and new sister'n'law, finding "room and board" with two _very_ lovely ladies.. A story of friendship, trust, love, and tribulation.

**RATED:****  
><strong>_M_ due to the fact that I use mature language like children eat candy, I can't help it; also, I'm not sure how much lemony goodness this story will have in it, Edward and Isabella are kinda just telling me things as the process goes, it's their story - I can't rush them! Since I can't tell whether or not I'll have lots of sex in future entries, I posted an M rating due to a few lemons and drizzles that I know are in the future, for sure.

**DISCLAIMER:****  
><strong>I, obviously, do NOT own The Twilight Saga; any characters, events, places, scenerios, etc. all belong to Stephanie Meyer; I, also, do NOT own most of the places used in the story, I will try to referance any factual places of point that I may use - I DO, however, own my sappy heart and perverted mind! xP

**[EPOV]**

I sat straight up, staring ahead, coughing lightly, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Mama told Aunt Alice," she whispered, a gleam in her eyes as she peered at me sideways. She was the spitting image of Bella, just baby-faced, and her hair a little lighter – but her eyes, that's what got me; they weren't the dazzling, forever changing brown of Bella's, or the washed-out blue of James', no Annberlyn's eyes were a startling cobalt blue – they were beautiful.

"She told your aunt I punched your dad, just like that – in front of you," I frowned, turning towards her, as we sat on the couch.

She looked at the doorway over my shoulder before looking back at me, shaking her head, _'No'_; I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, myself.

"Then how did you find out?"

The tiny gasp that escaped her tiny plump lips could've killed me, a look of sadness flashed across her beautiful cerulean eyes before she composed herself. Annberlyn Devlin Swan was unlike any five year-old I had ever made contact with, she was much smarter and much more mentally advanced; Jasper chalked it up to growing up around nothing but adults for the first four years of her life, whilst preparing me last night for my visit with her, today – but any man who can look at this little girl and admit to hitting her father – and, quite frankly, wanting to do it again – and not feel bad, is a prick… even if he _did_ deserve it.

"So you did hit him. Hmm…" She sat quietly for a moment before looking up at me. "I'm a spy."

"I'm sorry, what," I smiled.

"I'm a spy. I can't tell you how I find things out – I just do," she began fidgeting with the hem of her purple Hannah Montana shirt while mumbling something I couldn't quite make out.

I leaned down closer, trying to understand her, "I'm sorry, Annberlyn, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

She started lightly tugging at the ends of her hair – it was so odd, how dark it was in some places and light it was in other, natural highlights is what Jessica would've said – glancing back at the door, then at me before settling on her lap, again. When she finally spoke I had to strain to hear her, but the words were there.

"Was daddy being mean to mama, again?"

I sat there frozen, this wasn't my place – _but it was _your_ fight, Cullen_; we sat quietly for a long time. I don't know when she climbed into my lap, nor do I remember when I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame; I don't remember caring, I just know in that moment, for the first time since deciding on moving to Texas things began to feel right.

"Thank you, Edward," she stretched up, kissing my cheek. "Daddy says mama did it on purpose, but he's silly. You can have Aunt Alice's rooms – if you want them."

I smiled, but on the inside I was so sad; sad for this little girl who knew way too much for her own good. I would be taking the rooms, however – the place would be perfect for work, and I already knew I could co-exist with Bella; Annberlyn seemed to be a great ease. Yes, I think I could handle this.

_I hope…_

**E/N's:  
><strong>Well, I posted the chapter_** SPY** _only a few days ago and I had _hoped _to entice you all to review by offering up an extra entry this week but a series of, both, fortunate _and _unfortunate events have taken place since posting the previous entry. **(1.)** No one reviewed.. so, what - ya'll don't like Annberlyn? -_- What the hey, we want some feedback, here on Monkey.. **(2.) **I got really swept up in writing the other day - granted I need to get it moved onto the the computer, but at least I got the notes moved over into story format, right? **(3.)** Monkey has really be bugging me about how short _her_ entry is and countered that Edward's wasn't too long either, so why not? **(4.) **And, lastly, I spent the day with my wifey - who I haven't seen in 4yrs, so I'm very happy today and wanted to share with ya'll.

**I'm sorry** I've been pushing out such short chapters but I've been so over worked lately with the holidays coming up, getting shopping done and _Scentsy_ parties thrown together - it's been a mad house. The next couple of chapters are mucho lovely, I think - don't know if they'll turn out long, but they're definitely lovely. )

The title of this chapter refers to the song, originally, performed by _the Beatles_. People always get upset when I answer this question, but oh (I'm a _Beatles_ girl, myself):  
><strong>Who do you prefer, <em>the Beatles<em> or _the Stones_?**

**Remember guys: Reviews, comments, words of love - they're all as lovely as silky songs sung by R'Pattz and J'Rath.. in my opinion, at least. ;) -HQ **

_Plus, if you don't comment or review there is a good chance I'll develope a stutter; p-p-p-please don't do this to me. :-[ And, just for the record - although I like them both, from time to time, I prefer the Beatles, also - Bella is a Stones fan, personally. :-P  
>Sincerely, M. Alice Cullen<em>

I want to say _'Thank You'_ this week to **_*jaunger*_**, **_*Ms [dot] EdwardCullen4ever*_**, **_*jadedghost22*_**, and **_*trammell3*_** [[is that an omage to Sam Trammell who plays _Sam_ on '_True Blood_'?]] for adding _LDB_ to the alerts or favorites - mucho gracias!

_harleyyyquinnn-whitlock [dot] tumblr [dot] com_

**xo**


	6. From Now On

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I, obviously, do NOT own The Twilight Saga; any characters, events, places, scenarios, etc. all belong to Stephanie Meyer; I, also, do NOT own most of the places used in the story, I will try to references any factual places of point that I may use - I DO, however, own my sappy heart and perverted mind! xP I, also, do NOT own any of the lyrics used in the storyline, all music belongs to their respected owners - for the sake of _LDB_ the character of Edward Cullen is a musician and writes music and scores, however I will give all credit where credit is due in my **E/N's**.

_Heart beats fast  
><em>_Colors and promises  
><em>_How to be brave  
><em>_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
><em>_Watching you stand alone  
><em>_All of my doubts suddenly goes away, somehow  
><em>_One step closer  
><em>_I have died everyday waiting for you  
><em>_Darling don't be afraid  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**[BPOV]**

I drove home pissed the fuck off, playing the voicemails back in my head one at a time as I drove – slowly – through the busy streets of Denton; I despised downtown during rush hour.

"Ms. Swan, this is Mrs. Beliz from Denali Elementary, it's ten after three PM and Mr. Laurent isn't here for Annberlyn. We've tried to contact him with no response; we'll try the next emergency contact, now… Mr. Cullen, before contacting the authorities. Thank you."

"Hey Izzy," James barked loudly, it had sounded like Paul and Embry were shouting in the background. "Can't get off work – who Christmas shops in October anyway?" Responsible people, that's who; there was a muffled sound as he hollered an order and came back to the line, "So, maybe Eddie-Boy can grab her, huh?"_ Click._

That had been at three-thirty, I was livid! The moment I stepped out of Wal-Mart my phone began to buzz frantically; what was it about their building that cut off all reception to my mobile devices? After four failed attempts to Edward's cell I was nervously cursing every person in my way until I pulled into our driveway twenty minutes later. I quickly shut off the engine, forgetting all my belongings in the car and ran for the door, wrenching it open – my chest tight with anxiety – I stopped short as I heard Annberlyn's laugh flutter down the hallway towards me. The sound was like a million tiny wind chimes, tinkling in the summer's light breeze – the sun bouncing off glass, shining rainbows across my heart, oh God and how my heart rose. I didn't know what I thought I would find; of course Edward would have her, he said he would.

I walked through the front foyer, past the stairs and through the door that led into the game room, her high laughter had settled down into quiet giggles; I stopped, listening to which direction they came from.

"What do you say to that?" A maniacal squeal followed.

"Hm-Mmm… That's not my shade, Monkey," I could hear the frown in Edward's voice.

I turned to my right and crept quietly around the pool table towards the double-swing door that separated the front part of the house from the back, pushing it slightly forward I could see Annberlyn standing on the bathroom sink in front of Edward, blocking his reflection.

She moved her tiny hands over his face and continued talking, "My dad never lets me do this."

"He's not man enough," I could hear his crooked-grin, I smiled.

"He doesn't love me as much as you do," she whispered. I bit my lip; it was true, wasn't it – no matter how damn much I tried to deny it, deny them. _Fuck._

"Maybe," he simply replied.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Monkey," he said, picking her up from the counter, looking up into the mirror – his eyes locking with mine. "Well look whose home."

I pushed open the door and smiled at my roommates as I walked up, leaning in to kiss my daughter.

"Hiya mommy," she sang, "How was work?"

"Good, I suppose… same as usual – I start editing that new children's book next week, so I'll have more time at home," she smiled. "Did you learn anything at school," we continued our usual diatribe as I walked past them to the kitchen table, followed by Edward who deposited Annberlyn on the table top.

"No. I already know everything there is to know," she shrugged, running her fingers through her long burnt sienna-colored hair.

_So sophisticated – can Karma kick me in the ass for scoffing at my seven year-old daughter?_

_You really should stop, Isabella – she's a byproduct of your upbringing... you are the only one to blame, here._

_No, I can blame Alice!_

"No kiss for me," Edward pulled me out of my inner monologue with myself, leaning in where I sat.

"No!" I laughed, "I prefer red on my men, not 'Bombastic Berry'." I doubled over as he puckered up and grabbed my face, attacking my forehead and cheeks repeatedly; Annberlyn giggled excitedly. "What's the special occasion, anyway," I asked after I finally pushed my assailant off me and began rummaging through my purse for a napkin – too lazy to walk to five feet to the paper towel holder on the counter across the room. Hey – don't judge, I've worked all day…

Annberlyn scrambled to her feet, standing on a chair as Edward clicked his tongue at her in disapproval.

"Hold on. First…" he rushed to the refrigerator as she scrambled down from the chair and ran to the cabinets returning with three champagne flutes.

I watched as he filled two flutes with champagne and one with apple juice; he slid me one champagne-filled glass, I smiled as I watched B snake her hand towards his glass before he slid it around and replaced it with her apple juice – she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's this about," I asked, confused, looking between them.

"Okay," Edward said, wiping the rest of the lipstick off his mouth. "Monkey, go –"

"Edward sold our song!" she squealed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wait… What? What song," I looked between them. Annberlyn's crystal blue eyes wide and wild with excitement, her grin so wide her cheeks dimpled, my heart swelled with so much love; Edward's right hand ran through his hair nervously, his chartreuse eyes twinkling, his mouth barely curved at the corners; my stomach knotted.

"'_A Thousand Years'_" he smiled, a small blush beginning to creep up, slowly – he rarely blushes, "and _'Love Death Birth.'_"

I sat, stunned. I remembered _'A Thousand Years'_, he had wrote it a week after moving in, he said Annberlyn had been his muse, but which was '_Love Death Birth'_ – oh…

_Oh!_

"Oh," I gasped, a little embarrassed. "Congratulations," I shouted, offering my flute in toast, the two of the following suit. "We must celebrate – go out to dinner somewhere."

* * *

><p><strong>[ABPOV]<strong>

"Can I have my own side, please?" I may be seven years-old but I'm not stupid. I'm smart. I'm freakishly smart; like, I'm smarter than most of the kids in my class. I know what I want. I know that I don't want to be stupid James Laurent's kid forever; I want to be Edward Cullen's. I _will_ be. I was raised by Isabella Marie Swan _and_ Mary Alice Brandon – I'm a smart one.

"Annberlyn, don't be ridiculous," mommy snorted.

I rolled my eyes and continued playing my video game; Mario Kart was the game at the moment – although it bored me to tears. "Oh, how 'bout we practice words that start with the letter _'M'_ – like, '_Murder'_ and '_Moron'_," I muttered – should've kept that one to myself.

"Hey, watch your damn mouth, young lady or I'll bust your ass when we park the car," she stated curtly, looking at me with narrowed eyes in the mirror. I _hrrrumph'd_ and turned off my console.

My point being is that one day I _will_ be Annberlyn Devlin Swan-Cullen. I'll even bet I get my side of the booth at the restaurant we go to… just wait and see.

"Edward, can I listen to your phone?"

"Sure, sweet pea," he pulled it from his coat pocket and turned around in the passenger seat handing it to me. "Who do I need to add to your iPod?"

I smiled as I touched the bright pink headphone picture on the screen and ran my finger down, watching the words fly by; I loved daddy's phone – of course, I was very careful that he was _always_ 'Edward' when mommy was around. I kept going until I found the song I loved and pressed it.

"This one," I smiled as I hummed along, kicking my heels softly against the bottom of my booster seat.

**xxxxxxx**

"Dance with me, Monkey," Edward stood in his work room swaying.

_Years went by and nothing changed  
><em>_The love we shared just stayed the same  
><em>_As hair grew grey on top of our heads  
><em>_Every night I quietly said_

I ran in, my purple dress flowing around me while I giggled; he looked so silly as he twirled his wrists and shook his hips.

"This is 'the Carlton'."

"'The Carlton'," I squealed and mocked his moves as I moved in circles. "I've never seen such a dance," I laughed but continued to do all the silly dances I learned from my nana Renee.

"Have you never seen '_The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'_?"

_From now on  
><em>_From now on will be  
><em>_You and me, we will be  
><em>_From now on  
><em>_From now on will be  
><em>_You and me  
><em>_You and me, we will be_

"No," I laughed some more. His green eyes twinkled like gem stones, the sunlight coming in made his hair look bright red.

He reached out and took me in his arms and started twirling me around on the rug in the center of his work room where the sun shone the most.

_From now on  
><em>_Only your dreams  
><em>_Only your dreams  
><em>_Only your dreams  
><em>_From now on  
><em>_Only your dreams  
><em>_From now on  
><em>_Only your dreams  
><em>_From now on  
><em>_Only your dreams  
><em>_From now on  
><em>_You and me  
><em>_You and me  
><em>_We will be_

**xxxxxxx**

"Have you thought of what you want to be for Halloween, B – we're getting kinda close." I looked up at mama, finishing my cheese stick, stretching my legs out across my side of the booth. I had won, thanks to daddy, I smiled – he winked back knowingly.

"I want to be Edward," I looked at mama, square in the eyes – this was going to take strategy. I heard daddy choke but couldn't allow myself to look his way, "A Cullen, _really_."

* * *

><p><strong>EN's:**  
>Okay, okay, okay! So, let's get all this song reference bullshit out of the way, shall we? Yea, so <em><strong>A Thousand Years<strong>_** is a song performed by Christina Perri specifically for the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack, however it was written by _Christina Perri AND David _****_Hodges._ **In my storyline, though, Edward wrote the song and Christina buys it. The second song, and probably, the more and important one, would be _**Love. Death. Birth.**_**, itself which is probably one of the most prominant songs off the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack because if you know the song (the last one on the album) and you've seen the movie then you recognize it throughout damn near the whole movie. ((: The genius behind the score is Carter Burwell, himself - as was the genius behind all other scores on the Twilight soundtracks; he, also, did _In Bruges_ (an awesome film starring Colin Farrell), _Where the Wild Things Are, The Blind Side, and The Devil Wears Prada _- to name a few. **Again, Edward composed the music in _my_ story and someone, not sure who at this point procurred it.. can't say why just yet. ;) **Last, but certainly not least, the last song mentioned and used as the title of the chapter is _From Now On_ by the Features - who, I'm pretty sure write their own music - which (shocker! :o) can, also, be found on your local Twilight Saga: the Breaking Dawn Part 1 album. **I mean, pretty much guys if you haven't already bought the CD - do so, you won't regret it. xP

BIIIG _'Thank You' _going out to ***SeaEnchantress***, _***Mystik Angel**_** 85*, _*.voice*_**,**_ *Courtney518*_**, and_** *nikkib1985* **_for, either, adding the story to their favorites or alerts list - it always makes us smile to know that someone new is digging their story. xD

_**lolapink17:**_Yes, he really is - not a lot of men (or women) are like that concerning their significant others children but I think that Edward was hooked from day one when it came to Annberlyn; she's a lil' monster, though and has only gotten worse with age I'm afraid. Haha. As this being my **first** chapter story (my _second_ Twilight-related fic, thus far) I am trying to show as much appreciation to the people who are showing their support to me because it does mean a lot, I can think of no other way, then this. x3

REVIEW COS TO DO SO IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE BLOODY DECREPID REMAINS I'LL LEAVE BEHIND IF YOU DON'T... BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ;)  
>-Bella-<p>

Oh Lord, help us all- we have been watching way too many B horror movies last night & today ... it's really not healthy for her mentality; I really am sorry everyone- don't be weary, she's not as crazy as she seems. -E.

harleyyyquinnn-whitlock [dot] tumblr [dot] com**Ooh and follow me on Twitter:** (at) harleyyy_quinnn xo 


	7. Delicious

**DISCLAIMER:  
><strong>I, obviously, do NOT own The Twilight Saga; any characters, events, places, scenarios, etc. all belong to Stephanie Meyer; I, also, do NOT own most of the places used in the story, I will try to reference any factual places of point that I may use - I DO, however, own my sappy heart and perverted mind! I, also, do NOT own any of the lyrics used in the storyline, all music belongs to their respected owners - for the sake of _LDB_ the character of Edward Cullen is a musician and writes music and scores, and however I will give all credit where credit is due in my **E/N's**.

**A/N's:  
><strong>I split this entry in 3 sections: **EPOV, BPOV, EPOV** so pay attention. Lol. I'm going to be honest babes, I spell checked twice, but I can't promise everything is perfect. I'm extremely tired and it took me 2hrs to type this up and get it uploaded. I really hope ya'll enjoy.. I've never written anything like this before..

* * *

><p><strong>[EPOV]<strong>

Jesus… two songs, it was amazing! Christina Perri wanted _my_ song – didn't she write her own shit, who cares right? Annberlyn's song would be played; people would hear it. The look on her face when I got off the phone with Carmen was better than Charlie's when he got the golden ticket.

_Knock. Knock._

The soft raps brought me out of my reverie, I quickly put my joint out and sprayed the Febreeze as I stepped in to my room from the balcony. "Come in," I called.

"Hey, it's me," Bella peered in pulling two beers from her robe, her large chocolate eyes looking at me innocently. "Were you going to bed?"

"No," I smiled, waving her in, "just smoking up."

She gave me a wicked smile – she, too, has a crooked grin and it drives me crazy, maybe she knew – and followed me out onto my balcony, settling into the chair next to me; I took a swig of the Guinness she handed me before picking up my joint and relighting it, taking a drag I eyed her – she hadn't smoked in a few months.

"So, Christina Perri, huh? Did she buy the other one, too?"

I coughed passing the joint to Bella who looked up with a small smile on her lips as she slightly shook her head, declining.

_What the fuck is she doing, Cullen?_ I licked my lips as I brought the joint back to my mouth, the moonlight barely coming in at this side of the house but I could still see… see that she had slid the shoulders of her robe down her arms, exposing the soft flesh of her upper arms, shoulders, and collarbone – the only material being that of the flimsy strings of her tank top.

"No, that new vampire movie picked it up," I laughed.

She cocked her eyebrows as I put the roach out and reached for my cigarettes, again offering her one.

"Nah, I got my own," there was that crooked grin. She snaked my lighter and reached down in between her breasts, I felt my cock twitch – thank fuck it's dark out here – and pulled out a blunt.

"Oh, that's your version of a cigarette," I laughed as I snuffed mine out.

"Well I'll be…" she fawned with a thick southern drawl as she warmed the tip before sticking it between her juicy lips and lighting it fully. "Well which movie is it, Edward?"

I took a drag; damn this was some good shit… _Probably medical grade – always med. when Bells gets it._

"I honestly don't know Boo, just wanted it for the soundtrack – really, they wanted your lullaby," I passed the blunt back, holding it in for good measure.

"What'd you tell them," she turned, stretching her legs out across the space between us and resting her feet in my lap; I smiled – bare shins meant short shorts on underneath that robe and not her normal basketball shorts.

The monster inside me thrashed around, I wanted to lunge forward and pull the tie apart at her waist, run my hands up her shirt to her tight, firm breasts while she smoked the blunt and purred my name like a good girl. Like I knew she could. Instead, I smiled absently and rubbed my hands up and down her feet and around her ankles; I ran my fingers gingerly along the back of her calves and watched her glazed eyes smile in appreciation as she rolled her neck and passed me the blunt.

"I told them _that_ song wasn't for sale, but," I took a small hit, then another, "if they were interested in it enough, I had _LDB_ – it took about two months but they finally bought it."

We sat quietly as I finished massaging her feet, ankles, and calves and then smoked a cigarette; I was high as hell and more than a little disappointed when she pulled her legs from my lap to get up but I, hesitantly, followed her anyway. After two years of being shot down you'd think one would get used to it – give up, even – but I find myself still hoping everyday. I could smell the lotion she used – Midnight Pomegranate – as I followed behind her and still taste her lip gloss, or perhaps it was the blunt wrap, on my lips – either way, it was the taste of strawberries'n'cream and it was all her and it was insatiable.

**[BPOV]**

My body tingled all over; it was like I was filled to the brim of tiny electrical currents. I could smell him all over, of course I was in his room, but it just seemed different; tonight was different. Two months – he'd been in talks for two months! They wanted _my_ song for two months and he said, _'No'_, on numerous occasions – its money, he could've just sold it and gotten his own place…

Suddenly I couldn't move I felt very weak, light-headed and sat down on the chaise lounge that overlooked the windows; I leaned over with my head between my knees, I felt very sick.

"Are you okay, Bella," his voice was like velvet: silky and soft.

I looked up, flushed, he was still by the balcony door, a look of concern etched upon his face; I felt even more sick.

"You could've sold it, you know," I blurted out wide-eyed, my bangs hanging in my sight.

"Oh, no you don't," he mused, walking across the room, kneeling in front of me. "Don't go getting all 'Debbie Downer' on me."

I 'Hrmph'd' and he chuckled.

"I _could've_ sold it, yes, but I didn't want to, Bella… it's _you_ – all you. They couldn't have it cos _I_ said so, not because of you. Understand?"

I nodded, breathing slowly, coming down from my anxiety attack, feeling like a bit of a fool; I looked at the clock, anywhere would work other than Edward's dark, stormy green eyes.

"It's nearly two AM," I muttered.

"So," he blinked, amused.

I smiled, "So… I like this song. I didn't realize you even had the iPod going –"

"Always," he interrupted.

"'Always'," I mimicked him, sticking my tongue out. "Well I think I'll stay to enjoy it," I smiled again, draping my right arm over the curled end of the chaise and laid my head on it humming along.

_Hey you  
><em>_With your ear against the wall  
><em>_Waiting for someone to call out  
><em>_Would you touch me  
><em>_Hey you  
><em>_Would you help me to carry the stone  
><em>_Open your heart, I'm coming home_

I crossed my left leg over my right and began mindlessly rolling my left ankle as I hummed; I felt the cushion shift next to me and I peaked an eye open, Edward had laid his head on the bench, curling his right arm under his head for leverage. I smiled and began running my fingers through his russet mane before closing my eye and resuming my humming.

"But it was only fantasy," Edward sang softly. "The wall was too high, as you can see…"

I may or may not have noticeably rubbed my thighs together; I'll definitely be meeting up with the Rabbit in a few moments.

"He could not break free," I continued singing. "And the worms ate into his brain," I lightly ran my fingers across his skull and giggled.

"Hey you! Out there on the road, always doing what you're told – can you help me," Edward sang, his voice stronger – pleading. My hands were no longer in his hair, his head finding purchase in my lap. "Hey you," he continued, "out there beyond the wall, breaking bottles in the hall, can you help me?" He wrapped both of his arms around my waist, I was afraid to look at him but I was afraid if I didn't soon he would stop…

_God, don't stop._

"Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all…" he moved his hands down the outside of my thighs.

I found my voice, just barely, "Together we stand, divided we fall."

I looked down at him; he looked up at me – the soft light from his corner lamps radiating enough light to see the intensity burning in his eyes; the lust, the passion he held for me. His emerald eyes were almost gold, now – I had never seen them this way, but the thought of doing this with Edward scared me. Two years… We've roomed together for two years; I've blown off his sexual advances for the past two years because I would need more. From the moment he hit James two years ago I have been utterly and irrevocably in love with this man.

"Bella…" he croaked, I snapped out of mind-ramble and looked at him, still kneeling in between my, now, spread legs – how did that happen?

_Oh, he's good…_

He massaged the inside of my thighs with his thumbs, I fought back every facial move I could; I did, however, wet my lower lip… I'm only human.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Don't think anymore," he looked pained. He slid his grip up my thighs, knocking my robe out of the way a bit. "It's been two years, sweetheart – and if you haven't noticed, I don't aim to leave 'till you kick me out." He slid his hands further up my robe until he found the edge of my shorts and groaned. "I've been patient… but patience wears thin after so long."

"Does it," I smiled, running my hands through his hair. "They say patience is a virtue," I whispered, my throat was suddenly dry and burning.

He grabbed one of my hands and pulled it down to cup his face, his five o'clock shadow tickled my palm and I suddenly wanted it to tickle me in other places.

"_They_ do," his voice was gruff and forceful, and so beautiful. "I _don't_," he growled and I swear the sound, alone, made me come.

He sat up on his knees and pulled me closer to the edge, untying the robe and pulling it open, he let his hands slowly slide back down my body, pulling my shorts as he did; I lifted my hips to help quicken the process. Sliding my thighs apart he left soft kisses up my thighs until I could feel his warm breath on my bare mound.

"Edward-" I breathed, heavily, but forgot all words when he leaned in and placed a single kiss on the hood of my slit. "Mmm…" was all I could replace it with.

He continued to gently massage my thighs with his thumbs as he looked up, as if to ask if it were okay to continue; my mind betrayed me as I nodded my consent. He didn't hesitate; he didn't do any of the things I imagined he would do in my mind's eye. Instead, he spread my legs further, still, and grabbed me around the waist pulling me to him – I grabbed the back of the chaise lounge, in fear of toppling off onto the floor – and attached his hot, wet mouth, hungrily to my aching core. I felt a strangled cry rise to my throat as his tongue forced itself through the soft, trembling folds of my lower lips, swirling around my clit, and then flicking across the pulsing bundle of nerves before following the trail back down to my vibrating entrance. Holy mother of shit, was this a dream?

"Mmm…" I moaned as he pulled me closer into his face. I reached up and pinched the back of my own neck.

_Owww! What the fuck, bitch?_

"Oh God," I moaned, curling my body up, running one hand into his hair while still supporting myself with the other.

He sucked my clit noisily, lightly dragging his teeth across it before kissing it he leaned back an inch looking up at me under hooded lashes, he smiled, "Edward – not God." He brushed his stubble-ridden cheek across my thigh, "So beautiful, Bella," he murmured before turning and rubbing his cheek against the other thigh, his eyes never leaving mine.

**[EPOV]**

"But so loud," I chuckled as she tucked her chin into her right shoulder. "It's beautiful a ghra, but Monkey's down the hall."

I should've kept my fucking mouth shut, the moment I mentioned Annberlyn she began to shut down, I saw it in her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, Bella-Boo," I whispered as I rose up onto my knees, rubbing her left thigh gently.

"What are you doing," she asked, warily. Her beautiful brown eyes were all I ever wanted for all eternity to stare back at me; large, round brown orbs that I could get lost in forever – like bowels of melted chocolate most often then not, but on rare occasions – like now – pots of honey.

I leaned in and drew my nose along her jaw-line to her mouth, kissing the corner gently; I traced my lips lightly across hers. "Changing your mind," I whispered against her lips before I kissed her softly, hoping she'd respond.

After a brief hesitation she finally kissed me back with more force than I had anticipated and I couldn't help but moan as I slid my right hand from her thigh down to her wet sex, sliding a finger in without warning. I grinned against her mouth when she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and ground against my hand.

"You like that, Boo," I growled, sliding a second finger in, twisting them together; in and out, and curling them deep in her.

"Uhhnnn…" She clung to my shirt, fisting my hair at the nape of my neck; I attacked her mouth, our teeth clinking together painfully, our tongues colliding in a tango of their own.

I pulled my fingers out long enough to run them up her folds and across that glorious bundle of nerves, drenching it in her juices – when I did, she bucked her hips wickedly. I slid my fingers back down until they found her sweet honey pot; I slowly rubbed my index and middle finger barely in and out, teasing her entrance. She wiggled and whimpered.

_That's right, honey, beg – after two years, give me some satisfaction._

"Edward," she whined into my ear, nibbling the lobe playfully. "Edward," she started again, her breathing was erratic, my teasing was showing to be too much, I smiled into the crook of her neck as I nipped and sucked at the soft skin – if only she knew. "Goddamnit, Edward," she huffed, "You know, I masturbate just about every fucking night imaging what this night could be like… don't make me finish myself off, again," she whisper-whined into my ear.

_Holy fuck – I could nut…_

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto my lap, pressing her against my hard on, she straddled my lap, grinding herself against me; thank God for the fact I was wearing my Jockey sleep pants.

"Bella, I'm not gonna lie, baby – this isn't gonna be romantic-"

"I don't fucking care, Cullen," she barked, tugging my shirt over my head, as I pushed my Jockey's as far down as I could – Bella wasn't moving from my lap. "I don't even care if it lasts five minutes, Edward – I've been waiting two years and I'm about to come just watching you undress," she looked down at my Johnson and her eyes turned into saucers as she inched higher up my thighs. "And, I'd much rather _that_ do the job," she purred as she pushed her robe back and pulled her tank top over her head.

I gave her a lopsided grin, mesmerized by her rack – yea, I went there; the monster clawed and jumped inside, his red eyes glowing with evil glee. Bella was his.

"C'mere, Boo – I'll make you come, alright," I winked.

She crawled forward, smiling, her breasts swaying lightly and I couldn't take my eyes off them… fuck I couldn't wait to have them in my mouth, I knew I was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't call me 'Boo' during this or I'll think of Jasper and Alice."

"Whatever you say sugar britches," I whispered as I aligned my cock with her hot, tight, wet pussy. Sliding my hand up to her cheek she smiled sweetly before taking my thumb into her mouth and sucking softly, she looked so fucking sexy.

"Ooh," I moaned in appreciation, "You really are a good girl," I winked before gripping her hip tighter with my other hand and pulling her down onto my cock. "Delicious."

* * *

><p><strong>EN's:  
><strong>Sooo.. ya'll finally got a lemon - haha - somewhat. I know, I know, I'm a lil heffer, aren't I? What did ya think? I want to know what ya'll thought, here! Seriously, I've never written anything like this chapter before, so I need some feedback, reviews or in a PM. The song used in this entry is _Hey You!_ by **Pink Floyd**.

OH OH OH! Did anyone catch onto the line that I threw in there from way back when, in a previous entry? Lol.

**Reviews are better than the weatherman threatening 'winter mix' in the forecast. -_- Color me Scrooge, I'm not dreaming of a white Christmas. LOL.**

LolaPink to answer your question, the story is and isn't in sequence. . Uhh.. For the most part we are at a certain point with memories and flashbacks, but you really never know what's going to happen. Thank you so much, Lola. You are such a sweetheart. Your reviews and PMs and emails are a delight. I heart you. (:

Thank You's to *Kaybh2009* & *Lysandera* for adding LDB to your alerts - you're so sweet!

As always, links to all my pages are on my bio page. Thank you all for keeping w/ me. Hugs and Kisses!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**xo**


	8. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**RATED: _M_ due to the fact that I use mature language like children eat candy, I can't help it; also, I'm not sure how much lemony goodness this story will have in it, Edward and Isabella are kinda just telling me things as the process goes, it's their story - I can't rush them! Since I can't tell whether or not I'll have lots of sex in future entries, I posted an M rating due to a few lemons and drizzles that I know are in the future, for sure.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, obviously, do NOT own The Twilight Saga; any characters, events, places, scenerios, etc. all belong to Stephanie Meyer; I, also, do NOT own most of the places used in the story, I will try to referance any factual places of point that I may use - I DO, however, own my sappy heart and perverted mind! xP**

**A/N: Hey everyone, anyone still with me? *looks around* I'm not going to make a long drawn out a/n, but there will be a few things in the E/N's if they save this time. I've redone this, like, 3 times but ff hasn't saved any of it and to be honest it's almost 3am and I'm starting to get irritated. *big sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall<strong>

"What did they say?"

I strummed my fingers against my guitar lazily as Rosalie colored in her _My Little Ponies_ coloring book; we were in her playhouse on a Saturday, my first slumber party – I was excited! I looked at my favorite friend and smiled; to me it was funny that we liked each other so much 'cause we were so different.

"He said Edward wasn't my daddy," I grumbled, forgetting my guitar in my lap.

Rose's head shot up like a bullet and she tossed her hot pink crayon on the floor, it made a pink line on the white tile. "He is too," she shouted, "You said, that he said so."

"I know," I whispered, but I couldn't help the stupid grin the spread over my face.

She brushed her long yellow hair – which made me think a lot of Jasper's – back behind her shoulders, picked her crayon back up and began coloring, again; I began playing again, the silence picking back up around us. I started thinking about Halloween and the weekend I spent with James and Victoria… I didn't know it'd go that way. I'm still not sure if they told mommy or daddy, I don't _think_ they did 'cause Halloween was _fourteen_ stickers ago – according to the sticker calendar Ali gave me for my birfday last year – and I wasn't in trouble, yet. I bit my bottom lip while I thought.

**xxxxxxx  
><strong>**[[2 wks prior]]**

We had a Halloween party at school and got to wear our costumes! Mine was so cool. Aunt Alice found me a red Ariel wig, and Uncle Jasper bought me a really cool button shirt that looked like it came from the military or something – it's pretty much my favorite, right now – and daddy picked out what him and mommy called _'skinny jeans'_ for me to wear with my chucks; I begged mommy to get me green contacts but she said, _'No'_. I laughed and danced in front of the mirror before school, so excited to be a Cullen. Daddy laughed because mommy said I needed to bring an instrument to school because I was a_ 'musician - _not_ a Cullen'_, but I didn't care – I even played songs for my class. Rosalie was a vampire; she wants to become a vampire for her sixteenth birfday, so she can be young and beautiful forever – or a mechanic.

A musical spy and a vampire mechanic; friends forever.

Mommy and daddy picked me and Rose up from school and took us trick-or-treating at the Safe Spook all over town – that's when Rose told me my daddy was handsome… and I pinched her arm.

"Ow! Annberlyn, that hurt," she cried, grabbing the pink spot where I pinched her.

"We're trick-or-treating, Rosalie," I frowned. "Candy, not daddy stealing – eye on the prize."

"You're mean Annie," she glared. "I was just saying…" I felt bad after that so I dug in my sack for a grape Blow Pop – her favorite – and slipped it in her bag; she looked at me and smiled.

It was at the North Spartan Bank of Texas that we hugged goodbye and she skipped off to her daddy's office and I walked hand-in-hand with _my_ mommy and daddy to daddy's truck so that they could take me to my _father's_ house for the weekend. I remembered rolling my eyes just thinking that. I once heard my mom and Ali refer to him as _'sperm donor'_ and wondered what that meant, I'll have to remember to ask Ali – mommy may get mad if I asked her. She doesn't like to talk about James very often.

James and Victoria took me trick-or-treating, too; he dressed up as a pirate and I think my step-mom was the Kool-Aide guy but I don't know, I still laugh when I imagine her costume; they must not make very many costumes for step-moms about to have babies.

"So kiddo, you hungry," it was James – who was walkingtoo fast fat Victoria. I had chose to walk behind with her – she wasn't so bad once I had gotten to know her; she even let me call her Vicki 'cause when I was younger it was hard for me to pronounce Victoria.

"I guess."

"How about Mongolian?" I didn't like it but stayed quiet anyway.

"James, I don't think the baby can handle Mongolian tonight. How about China Town instead," Vicki winked at me and I smiled up at her. She had chosen it 'cause they had American food, too.

_See? Not so bad._

It was Saturday night when I asked them; we were watching reruns of _7__th__ Heaven_, I was coloring a picture for the new baby's room.

"Aren't mommy's and daddy's supposed to sleep together," I asked, still coloring.

"Well, yea," James laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean, dear," Vicki asked, sitting up to turn down the TV's volume.

"Well," I started, "you're my step-mom and you sleep in the bed with my dad…"

"Yes, we're married, B," he offered uncomfortably.

I began chewing on my hair as I tried to stay in the lines of the picture I was working on. "And ya'll are having a baby," I nodded.

"Yes, we are in love. We love each other very, very much," Vicki continued.

"Yes, we do," James agreed.

"Exactly," I yelled as I dropped my crayon and sat up, looking at them. "Did you sleep in the bed with my mommy? Did you love _her_?" Vicki excused herself to make us a snack before bedtime and my _father_ and I sat there face to face, staring silently.

"B…," he began, scrubbing his hands over his eyes he sighed, "Annberlyn. Yes, your mommy and I used to live together, in a house not far from here and we slept in the same bed together, every night for a very long time. I loved your mother, I still do – but not in the way I love Victoria."

I remember being very surprised, I had no idea my mommy and daddy-James ever lived together and I wanted to know more, but I had questions about mommy and daddy-Edward so those questions would have to wait. "Oh," was all my smart seven year-old brain could muster. I sorta felt bad 'cause I'm always so mean to James and here he was smiling at me, his pale blue eyes twinkling and I knew that he did love me very much, he just didn't get me, 'cause I was too much like my mommy. I smiled at him.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

I could feel my cheeks get warm, "I just don't understand why mommy and Edward don't sleep in the same bed."

The twinkle in his eyes blew out and the smile that was once very sweet soon made me think of the scary grin on Uncle Jasper's pumpkin on his and Aunt Ali's porch, I wanted to throw something at him – I really did – and I remembered why I didn't like him: _He was scary._

"Because Eddie-Boy's not your father or your step-father; he's not Isabella's boyfriend or her husband. He gives your mother money so that he can live there, otherwise y'all wouldn't have a roof over your heads – well, you would sweet pea, but you're mother probably wouldn't," he laughed.

I screamed.

"He is too!" I jumped up from my seat on the floor. "I hate you, James," I lunged forward and dug my nails deep into his arms, dragging them down before running down the hall of his trailer to my room as he howled in pain.

**xxxxxxx  
>[[present day, Rosalie's playhouse]]<strong>

"Girls, it's time to go," Mrs. Hale called from the back porch.

"Coming," we yelled, giggling.

"I'm so excited," Rosalie squealed, as she put her stuff back on her miniature bookshelf. Her parents were taking us to a movie theater that you got to order actual food off menus _and_ watch a movie.

I packed my guitar in it's case, "I know, this is going to be so cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review &amp; let me know what you're thinking - it's been month's in the making. (:<strong>

**E/N: Okay, so I haven't posted a real chapter since before Christmas, I know. I began writing Ch.8 and had hoped to have it ready for right after New Years and then I was notified my best friend of going on 6yrs died. As a bipolar, manic depressive it has been very hard for me - very tramatizing; I've been in a very dark place. I can only hope that you can understand that since this story isn't in those places I couldn't very well push the story out of me.. I couldn't continue trying to write until I was ready. One day I decided to pick up my pen and I started to try to write and I hated everything I was writing and then I got the news that someone I had known for roughly 16yrs passed away from ovarian cancer, not only was that shitty because of the fact that I lost my uncle not even a full yr ago to laryngeal cancer, but also because I have problems w/ my ovaries that I'm constantly worrying over whether or not I'll go to the OBGYN & find out I could have cancer - her passing was quite sad. Then, just a week later someone I had known for almost 23yrs passed away, he had lived a very long life and was probably in a lot of pain but it is still sad, non-the-less, wouldn't you agree? Either way, at this point Ch.8 has been written out in drabble form on envelopes, in memos on my phone, from dreams, etc. for the past months and I finally got it out and wanted to share but I can't post weekly like I was before Christmas.. I'm just not there, anymore. My heart is hurt still and I am still mourning.  
>Although, I do know where I am going and what I want accomplished with this story, I want to get a few chapters written before I start pushing them out - quality is better.<strong>

**I DO WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED ME AS AN AUTHOR AND THE STORY LDB TO THEIR FAVES OR THEIR UPDATES IN THE PAST FEW WEEKS BECAUSE OF THE FACT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED. YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE SMILE THAT MY NOTIFICATION EMAILS PUT ON MY FACE WHEN SEEING THEM. THANK YOU SO MUCH. THANK YOU.**

**I don't much use my tumblr account, but I have been on twitter more recently, so hmu anytime. I miss y'all. [at] harleyyy_quinnn Ohhh and I may have a OS up soon for LolaPink ;) from way back when - haha - I started writing it, almost had the damned thing finished and then hit my depression. I couldn't finish it, I couldn't disappoint her like that, ya know? So yea, I am going to work on finishing that this week. *shrugs***

**xo**


End file.
